This invention generally relates to devices for applying fasteners, and more specifically to an apparatus for automatically driving a plurality of fasteners into a picture frame to secure the glazing, or artwork, and the backing in the frame.
In the manufacture of framed artwork, such as photographs, prints and paintings and the like, the typical practice is to place a transparent glass or plastic plate within a flange formed in the frame opening, place the artwork or other image-bearing flat article on the transparent plate, and place a backing member atop the artwork. To secure these layers in place within the frame, a plurality of fasteners are driven into the interior edge of the frame, so that the tails of the fasteners extend to impinge on the back surface of the backing member. The fasteners, which may comprise glazier points, staples, tabs, or brads are generally driven by hand, using either manual or power-assisted tools.
Power-assisted tools, which may be pneumatically or electrically operated, are typically configured with a moving armature or piston that translates linearly to drive a fastener into the interior frame edge. The armature or piston requires a minimum length and travel path, and these factors determine that the tool must have a minimum length on the order of several inches. For small frames, the tool length may interfere with or prevent installing fasteners effectively within the interior opening. Large frames may require twelve or more fasteners to secure the backing within the opening, and the manual effort required to place and actuate the fastener tool multiple times for each frame results in a labor cost that cannot be reduced or avoided.
Moreover, in a high volume manufacturing setting, the manual movements involved in using the same tool to perform a task repetitively for hundreds of frames may cause the tool operator to experience extreme fatigue and repetitive stress injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome as well as other neuromuscular disorders. The result may be personal difficulties for the tool operator and financial liabilities for the employer.
There is no tool or apparatus available in the art which combines the attributes of alleviating operator stress effects, reducing labor costs involved in installing multiple fasteners in each frame, and installing fasteners in small frame openings.